


Happy Days [Genshin Impact x Female Reader]

by Lauhara



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: All characters - Freeform, Genshin impact, Multi, Spoilers, X female reader, violence/ mentions of death/blood/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauhara/pseuds/Lauhara
Summary: Fighting alongside comrades, laughing with close friends, sending daily letters to your family, and children waiting to greet you at your door with big, bright smiles. Your days couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Characters x female reader





	1. 00: Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> We wish upon golden stars, but what is it that really comes true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Father,  
> Tonight I saw a shooting star.

Your eyes were wide in awe of the golden streaks of light flickering in the dark skies. Comets were not a rare sight in Teyvat, as there were many crystal blue asteroids and the occasional purple ones that would shower in groups of roughly ten, but it was seldom seen that golden stars were present.

It was even rarer that there were two of them in one sitting.

Your mind recalled your fathers words all those years ago, along with the memory of a little ten year old you swinging your legs as you sat on the edge of a tall cliff while your dad warned you not to fall off and die.

_Lots of people do that nowadays._

The sky was dark on that distant day, and stars littered the vast space clearer than any other. Your father sat down beside you with a smile, holding you close as he pointed out the constellations one by one. You could never wrap your head around the long names and difficult pronunciation of some, but you did remember your own constellation.

You could vividly recall the excited expression on your dad’s face when he spotted shooting stars. There were more that night than on most, and you remembered how your father and yourself worked together on counting each star that fell from Celestia. 

Pretty blue stars, shimmering like diamonds that reflected off the waters surface. They were the most abundant on that night, but there were a few violet ones that caught your eye. As the night grew colder and the moon rose higher, at the stroke of midnight, there was gold.

You could never really forget how touched you felt, seeing the small golden star separate from its group. You father shook you by your shoulders frantically, almost tearing up from how astounded he was.

“Y/n, Y/n!” He’d cry, looking at you with the most ridiculous smile.

He’d point at the golden comet, following its bright trail until it met the ground somewhere in Teyvat with the biggest grin. He was like a young child, that silly dad. You remembered the nostalgic look in his eyes as he sighed in content, leaning his weight on his hands as he stared into the sky.

“There was a golden star just like that one on the day you were born, you know that?” He suddenly said, and you looked at him curiously. He didn’t look at you, only tracing his eyes over the few blue comets that continued to fall.

“It was bight and beautiful, and it was the only star that fell from Celestia on that night. I could never forget it, it was the first time I saw one so vibrant,” he continued, closing his eyes and smiling. He looked happy, you noted.

“When I saw it, I thought back to my sweet baby girl who I held in my arms, so cute and snuggly. I couldn’t be happier that we saw the first star together for the first time. I actually cried,” you father laughed, and you felt your cheeks flare in embarrassment. You looked at the sky, noticing that another purple one flew by amongst the blues.

You remembered your father grabbing your hand whilst gazing up at the stars in unison with you. “I hear that golden comets bring good fortune and happiness to all those that see it, and that you’ll get as rich as Tianquang Ningguang if you see two. Wonder if I’ll get rich, eh?” Your father nudged you on the side and you chuckled one of your rare laughs.

Your father smiled.

“We’d be loaded,” your quiet voice whispered, and your father laughed heartily once more. 

“Yup, we’d be loaded! But you know,” he began, his voice getting quieter as his grip on your hand tightened slightly.

“I wouldn’t mind if we stayed like this forever, you and me. I bet that an eternity watching the stars with my daughter would be worth more than Celestia itself in mora.” You blinked.

“You can rent Celestia?”

Your father coughed before shaking his head frantically, an amusing look of panic on his face.

“Oh my, heavens no, Child! Lots of peoples dead souls live there, and I doubt they’d be for sale...!” You blinked, greatly amused that your father sounded like he wanted to buy Celestia from the Gods. You watched as the dark sky slowly became dawn, the leaves on the trees looked like they were dipped in gold and the clouds were pretty shades of pastel pink and blue. The sky was a cool orange, yet it felt much warmer than it looked.

The two of you watched as the last stars fled the grasp of the gods, and a serene silence fell over the two of you. You could remember how calm your heart felt, as it felt similar to what you felt now.

The last stars on that night headed east, just like the stars tonight did. Mondstadt was east, if you recalled.

As you swung your legs over the familiar cliff, your eyes traced the golden tails as far as they could until they separated, one heading lower while the other one circled over. Your eyes drooped as you kept your usual neutral expression, you heart displaying the emotions that were not present on your face.

Two golden stars meant you’d get as rich as Ningguang, but what about three? Four? There was no way to know as golden comets were rare to once every millennium, but you couldn’t help but feel empty despite the miracle you were witnessing.

 _I wonder if those stars will ever meet_ , you wondered to yourself. One must be lonely landing away from its friend.

Such childish thoughts eluded you at your age, but you couldn’t help but think them as you were alone with nothing but the warm wind and fiery red glows of the flaming flowers that grew nearby.

Those comets flew down to the earth, usually in groups, but when you saw a lone star, you wondered if they ever got lonely.

You wished on those stars, hoping that they’d give you a sense of familiarity in this world once more. When you died, would you come back as a golden star like the ones that your father love so dearly? Would people make wishes on you as you fell to the ground? 

Would you be able to quench ones loneliness? You smiled softly to yourself, closing your eyes and collapsing on your back as not a single sound of the nature around you made its way into your ears.

 _Dear Father_ , you thought quietly to yourself.

In this instance, what would you say? Something serious like ‘I’m lonely without you’ or ‘I miss you’? No, he isn’t dead...

A small smile wedged its way on your face as words entered your mind. You found them to be perfect as you imagined pen meeting paper, being rolled up into a small glass bottle and sent half way around the world to Snezhnaya. You wonder how he’d react if you sent a message to him?

Your lips quirked up into a small grin at the goofy look you’d imagine him sporting. He was always such a goofball, that father of yours.

You drifted off into slumber, these last few words clouding your mind before you were gone.

_Dear Father,_

__

__

_I’ll be richer than Ningguang._

Sincerely, Y/n.


	2. 01: Issues With The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even through the raging storms and dark skies of present, the wind always sounds like a song in that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Father,  
> Have you ever tried coffee?

Y/n L/n, one of the few competing traders from Natlan was what you were. Traders were scarce in the nation of fire and war, as not many non-adventurers were all that interested in traveling through all the dangerous terrains of which Teyvat challenged you with. Of course, you had your reasons for becoming a business woman in the first place. You and your father were quick witted, strong in stature and good at bargaining, three essential skills to have as a trader of the highest caliber. Trudging heavy legs through a storm of blazing sand was Sumeru, swimming and surviving in shiver-inducing waters was Fontaine, judgmental and forbidding looks from civilians from Inazuma, and being surrounded by tundra everywhere you went was Snezhnaya.

These conditions were what you often had to deal with as a trader who often crossed seas and mountains to get from point A to point B. You didn't mind that however, as you did love a challenge. However, the situation you faced was in no other place but Natlan, your homeland. You and your horses had been used to the warmer-than-necessary climate and smoky air since the moment you'd been born, but that isn't what troubled you- it was treasure hoarders.

Treasure hoarders and other petty thieves were almost a daily thing for you, as the goods you delivered were precious and very desirable to people like them. While these obnoxious bandits were pesky, they weren't hard to clean up. A little kick to their groin and a sharp punch to their neck and they were effectively dealt with. However, with a group as large as this one...

You eyed the rows of burly men, some wielding hammers and shovels, while some others had fans and potions. Of course, small daggers gleamed in the sun as the masked bandits circled behind you.

These guys were all in a perfect row, encircling you and your carriage slowly, not leaving a single space for you to escape. They all waited silently, patiently watching your movements and garnering for any blind spots. They were cautious, meticulous as their eyes bore into you like blazing lasers, adjusting their grip on their weapons nervously, not wanting to screw their ambush up due to their tiniest mistakes.

Your lip twitched into the faintest of smirks, gracing your usually neutral resting face as the hot wind blew past you. The bandits all sweat from the heat of their uniforms in the hot climate, and to their chagrin, you stretched your arms above your head and let out a small yawn. If it had been any other day for those men, they would've sighed and called you cute, but you were infamous the treasure hoarders, a warrior known as 'the dragon'. No one could tell what was waiting in store for them. 

They kept waiting.

Today, forty five men were gathered in hopes of at least getting you to relinquish just one of your priceless treasures before making a quick retreat. However...

With a group as large as this, you'd be able to have them mowed down in no time.

You could sense a few men slowly closing in on your carriage, but you paid them no mind. Slowly, you raised your hand and pointed to the sky, causing some of the bandits to murmur quietly amongst themselves until two loud whines came from behind you. Soft thudding sounds as the doubletree bars hit the ground, freeing your horses to roam wherever they pleased. However, upon seeing the horses get freed, instead of accomplishment, the bandits felt their blood run cold once the twin chocolate-coloured mustangs' dark eyes made contact with their own.

In a matter of seconds, the horses went feral.

You watched from the seat of your carriage and leaned your elbow against your knee as your horses proceeded to beat the crap out of the forty or so bandits. You smiled to yourself as you watched the twin horses ram over a row of treasure hoarders, mulling over how aggressive they'd grown over the years. One could almost mistake your pride as the pride of a mother fondly looking over her children's old photos.

You had trained those horses to respond to your hand signals and remove their reigns on their own ever since you were a child, deeming them good friends and travel buddies you could rely on. You looked on as a bandit who raised his hammer on your horse get bucked in the chin before collapsing on the hard ground. You reached for you pocket watch and checked the time as you heard another poor soul get his hair yanked out before raising your hand to tell your horses that you were on a schedule. Your horses neighed in response as you observed how many enemies were left. Your brows furrowed at the number, there were still too many for the horses to fight.

Placing your fingers to your lips, you whistled loudly, catching your horses attentions, calling them back to be reattached to the carriage. The remaining bandits had a moment to sigh relief, but their little break didn't last long as you ushered the horses, carriage and all into their wake. Alas, your apprehensive expression was the last thing they saw before brutally being rammed over, getting a good hoof to the face before shortly passing out. If you looked closely enough, there may have been one unlucky bastard who got his skull crushed and died in the ruckus, but the lucky ones weren't all that lucky either. Either way, they knew what they were getting into with what they had planned to do.

Sitting in the drivers seat, you patted your horses gently on their necks before urging them to speed up. Your schedule was rather tight and you'd be lucky if you got to the docks early by even a minute, but your horses weren't to be underestimated as they expertly avoided rocks and roots in their path all the while making sure the carriage didn't suffer any collateral damage. In a few minutes, you could tell you were closing in on the docks with how the air smelled fresher and how the sky got bluer. The sun by the seaside was highly different in contrast to the sun that shone briskly and brutal in the desert outskirts, the sun giving the perfect amount of warmth against the cooler wind by the water. It was always nice at the dock, no matter the weather or time.

You inhaled deeply, appreciating the clean air before your horses stopped by the docks with small huffs, causing your body to jerk forward slightly.

You hopped off the drivers seat before transferring all your goods into the cargo balloon to be shipped off to Inazuma, scolding one of the sailors with your eyes when you caught them trying to take a peek at the contents of the crate. 

It wasn’t that looking at the goods was a bad thing, quite the contrary since you often needed to check and double check that you got the right items, but Inazuma was strict and meticulous when it came to cross-border contact. The Shogun and Bakufu were very weary about any items that didn’t belong or any crates that had been carelessly opened without their supervision, and you’d even go so far as to say they were paranoid about other nations trying to plot something against them.

Them being on a quest to reign in all visions was proof of that.

Nonetheless, Inazuma’s political standpoint didn’t matter to you so long as you could continue to do your job.

After all the crates had been securely sealed onto the cargo balloon, you nodded to the sailor and sent them on their way. Now that that was a out of the way, you could finally get back to getting the horses to the stable-

“Ah, Master Y/n! Over here!!”

An energetic, cheerful voice called for you from behind, and you turned around to be met with the sight of a white haired and tan skinned girl waving frantically at you. He wore green garbs across her body and jumped up and down in excitement, causing you to sigh to yourself. It was Safa, a member of your crew. And where Safa was...

“Safa you idiot! Anchor the boat so Master Y/n can get on board!”

There was always a Necahual.

The temperamental navy haired woman slapped Safa’s back, causing the smaller girl to chuckle, uncaring that she had gotten hit. “Yes yes Neca Neca! You just want to spend some alone time with the master~” Safa teased, poking the toned girl on the arm while looking in your direction, smirking.

“Wha- of course not!!”

Before Necahual could slap her again, Safa skillfully evaded her strike before sauntering over to the ship, fiddling around with the ropes.

“Master Y/n, I’ve got your horses!” One of the sailors called, and you signaled to them that you heard them.

You glanced at Necahual before approaching her. The twos dynamic always amused you, as they seemed to hate each other but were much closer friends than they’d like to admit.

“M-master Y/n, y-you’re early today! Please, come on board!” Necahual said with a nervous smile and a red tint adorned her dark face. Her fingers subconsciously went to twirl her indigo dreads as she remain flustered before you. You stared at her and nodded with a small knowing smile.

You knew you weren’t that early.

Necahual was known to be temperamental and unforgiving towards others, easily snapping when something she didn’t like was said, but was still mature and chivalrous when others weren’t looking. She was hard working and responsible, her toned arms and legs speaking for themselves.

But of course, the way she acted around you always contradicted her character and you knew exactly why. Of course, you’d never pursue the topic with her...

Necahual seemed to blush even harder at the rare smile on your face before stuttering nonsense and running onto the ship. Your gaze went to the vast sea before you and you could envision the route you’d take to your next destination. The journey would be long and painstaking, and no doubt you’d come across strange creatures on your travels, but as a trader, you could not make excuses about anything.

As you boarded the ship, you nodded your head at Captain Yura before Safa landed next to him with a thud and a large smile on her face.

Necahual prepped the sails before sending the captain a thumbs up, causing him to cheer gleefully. “Alright Mateys, set sail for Mond! Safa, keep an extra careful eye out for hydro mimics today, ya hear?!” Captain Yura called as the anchor was promptly removed by one of the crewmen, the boat finally beginning to move.

“Aiyayai, why do I need to look out for mimics on open sea, Cap?!” Safa yelled from the crows nest, and you glanced at the captain as he belly laughed loudly. “Bahaha, it’s because I think I pissed off the oceanid nearby Fontaine’s borders! It was mighty angry, I tell ya!”

You, along with some others, facepalmed at the captains antics. One day he’d sink his precious Betsy the Boat because of the vendettas mythical creatures seemed to have against him.

Quietly, you walked off to the side and sat down, taking out your two claymores and some alcohol to clean them with.

This was going to be a long ride.

-~- A few days later -~-

After arriving in Mondstadt, you said your goodbyes to your crew at the docks, Necahual tearing up a bit causing you to smile nervously. She was almost as emotional as Captain Yura who had poor Safa locked in a death grip as he blew his nose into her shirt. After getting off the ship, two knights by the names of Guy and Lawrence had come to escort you, and had attempted to make small talk with you about irrelevant things- things such as how your business was doing and how the ducks in the lake were startled by your sudden appearance, both topics of which you responded with silence.

When it came time to ask you about how your journey was, you actually stopped to think a bit, causing the two knights to halt mid-step.

“Master Y/n? Did something happen?” Guy asked curiously, and you looked forward again before tilting your head, “We met a tiny Anemo dragon. We beat the crap out of it,” you uttered quietly, not saying much else.

Dvalin was small in terms of dragons, but that didn't stop him from towering above you and your crew, boat and all. The knights of all people should know how it feels to be looked down upon by that dragon, and it was no easy feat fending off the former protector of Mondstadt. So hearing you mutter your words so casually perturbed them.

The two knights’ faces contorted into shock as you passed them, walking casually as if nothing you had said wasn’t shocking in the slightest. The knights looked at one another before gulping, whispering amongst themselves.

“D-did she say she beat up Stormterror...? O-on open waters??” Lawrence’s face paled as he smiled nervously. Guy chuckled good-naturedly, but the look in his eyes told a different story.

“I told you Lawrence, Master Y/n and her Natlan folk are crazy strong... that’s why the acting grandmaster wants to stay on her good side.”

The two men watched your figure as you drew nearer to the knights’ headquarters in slight admiration. Compared to Dvalin, you and your crew were small by a large margin. Yet as they stared at your back, they could see just how broad it was from another puny human’s perspective.

They finished escorting you to the gate where they left you to your business, and you proceeded to make your way to the acting grandmasters office. Knocking on the door twice, you heard a regal voice utter a ‘come in’ before you quietly pushed the door open. Jean Gunnhildr, the current acting grandmaster of the Knights of Favonius. She had become familiar to you as you grew more used to seeing her face in this office rather than Master Varka’s.

From her desk Jean sent you a small smile before ushering you to come in. With a small sigh, you entered the room, quietly closing the door behind you before taking a seat on one of the cream coloured couches. The mattress was softer than before, you noticed.

"Ahem," Jean cleared her throat causing you to turn your attention to her. Ah yes, the reason you were here in Mondstadt was because Jean had required some assistance regarding _certain_ topics. Usually you'd be found at the Dawn Winery lifting crates for Master Diluc, so this was certainly a change of pace for you.

Seeing that the acting grandmaster now had your attention, she unfolded her hands and reached for a stack of papers, each of them signed by the same signature.

"Welcome back to Mondstadt Master Y/n. I trust you know why you were called here on unofficial business, but I shall get to the point," Jean sighed, placing her hand on her forehead and she grimaced, sending an annoyed glance outside of her window. You didn't need to follow her gaze to tell that the Fatui were impatiently waiting outside the headquarters, bickering and negotiating to the knights on duty in hopes of seeing Jean.

The blonde woman turned back to you with a wry smile before continuing.

"As you know, the recent attacks on Mondstadt carried out by Stormterror, or better known as Dvalin, has placed the Fatui at a diplomatic advantage. Of course, they have made their move and have started pressuring the Knights of Favonius by offering their 'aid' in resolving the Stormterror crisis." Jean stood up and walked over to you before handing you the stack of papers, which you took without a glance.

Your aloof gaze made its way to the window, and your e/c eyes trailed to the bright blue sky, unable to imagine the plaque of storm gracing it with clouds. Jean, who remained ignored by you, faltered in her step, backing away as her smile slowly fell from her face. She understood that you never liked or preferred to speak when you didn't have to, but even so, she could never get a read on you. Not even Kaeya would be able to save her in this awkward situation, Jean knew. To Jean, you were the very definition of 'solitary'. Even being partners in trade for many years, she couldn't say for certain that she had gotten any closer with you.

"Stormterror... Dvalin..." You began, making Jean look at you in shock of hearing your voice. So quiet, but so clear, Jean noted. With bated breath, Jean waited for your next words.

You sighed as you brushed a stray strand of your hair out of your face, your eyes looking at something seemingly so distant from the world, as if you could see what other mortals couldn't. "The dragon is in pain. My crew and I have lessened its suffering for small while when we entered Mondstadt's borders along the sea, but another storm is coming. Be sure to keep him on your side," you muttered, your words seemingly hiding something deeper within.

Of course, if you counted beating the poor dragon 'easing its pain', then...

Jean stayed silent. She'd never heard you speak so much in the span of time in which she knew you, but your tone sounded far off, as if telling the fate that the future held. Jean really couldn't read you at all. 

"... I see. I'll keep that in mind." Jean decided to pursue the topic and instead watched you as you began to flip through the documents she handed you. Your words did leave various questions lingering in her mind, but she'd ask about them when the time was right. 

Your fingers flipped through the papers rapidly, your eyes reading every last bit of information on them. On every page, your mood soured more and more as the name signed on the bottom of each sheet became more prominent.

_Signed, La Signora the Eighth._

Just the sight of that name gave you grief, and you recalled the reason Jean wanted you come to Mondstadt. You didn't blame Jean for asking for your help, but this would be a bit of a hassle of you to deal with. You were more skilled in resolving matters with your fists, ending with blood being shed and victory as was the life of war, but negotiation was your job, and even as a high standing trader, you didn't represent the whole of Natlan. It was clever of the acting grandmaster to get you wrapped up in this plan instead of someone else, as your assistance wouldn't end up as a serious national matter.

Jean walked back over to her desk before continuing her explanation, "Long story short, I've asked for your assistance in keeping the Fatui at bay until we are able to settle the Stormterror situation. You are close adversaries with the Fatui and even hold some authority over their ranks. They wouldn't dare wish to upset you in any way, and we'll use that point as an opening to take control over them for some time. With your skills, this plan should go smoothly." Yeah, you figured as much.

Nodding, you stood up before placing the stack of papers back on Jean's desk, and you could see her lips twitch into a small smile.

"If that is all, then I shall take my leave."

"Ah, just a moment," Jean called, causing you to look at he curiously. Rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out a small box before getting up to hand it to you. "I wasn't very sure about what you liked, but... it's a pleasure to have you back in Mondstadt, Master Y/n." Jean sent you a small smile, and you took the box from her outstretched hands. You searched her eyes for any underlying intent, and when you found none, you sent her a small smile of your own before turning on your heel to exit the office.

The bottom of your shoes clicked as you walked towards the exit, the sounds of tinkering coming from the room two doors down. It always made you wonder just what went on inside that solitary room.

"Ah- Master Y/n!"

The moment you stepped outside the knights headquarters, you were met with two knights and two Fatui members, the latter stopping to bow at you as you passed. You eyed the two Fatui before facing back forwards.

"Lyudmila and Mikhail, were those your names?" You asked quietly, causing the two addressed to stand at attention, stuttering upon being exposed to your rare voice. So shocked, Lyudmila and Mikhail nodded wordlessly, their hearts nearly stopping in their chests as you observed their pathetic forms beneath you.

_She remembered our names?!_

"Very well, it's about time we leave. I'll be needing the Fatui to assist me during my stay here in Mondstadt, so one of you please go tell the eighth of my residence." You said with your usual cool voice, and the two Fatui members glanced at each other frantically, sending confusing signals to each other silently.

Mikhail turned to you and his voice faltered slightly, "M-Master Y/n, which one of us should go...?" He asked and you sighed, making him tense his shoulders in fear that he may have angered you. 

"It doesn't matter who goes, just let her know I'm here. When you're done, meet me outside the Goth Grand Hotel and I'll give you each assignments. Please see to it that you get this done quickly," you stated promptly, and the two Fatui nodded their heads rapidly. "Yes Ma'am!"

The female Fatui diplomat raced off towards the Goth Grand Hotel after she and Mikhail stumbled to get organized, and the tip of your lips curled into a small smile. The plan was already underway.

-~-

A knock sounded from the other side of Jean's office. Wondering if Y/n had left something behind, she called out a warm greeting for the person to come in. As soon as the acting grandmaster did so, she was surprised to see the cavalry captain jovially saunter into her office before closing the door behind him. The sweet-tongued, blue haired man took a seat on the very same couch Y/n had sat on and looked over to Jean with a smile.

"Did she mention anything about the cushions?" Kaeya asked, making Jean wonder if he was only here for small talk. 

Alas, she decided to humour him.

"She didn't say anything, but she seemed to enjoy them," Jean began with a wry smile not meeting her wisteria eyes. Kaeya chuckled before glancing out the window, his actions matching that of Y/n's when she was situated.

"Heh, I knew she'd prefer stork feathers over springs."

Kaeya heard Jean let out a small sigh, turning to her with his usual smile, "I'm guessing that your little meeting was as stuffy as ever, eh?" Jean let out another painstaking sigh, not looking up from her paperwork as she responded.

"Master Y/n is just so hard to talk to. I have full confidence that she'll commit to her task as meticulously as always, but she'll simply leave again after completing it. She doesn't seem to have any motivation for diplomatic issues, especially here in Mondstadt..." Jean sighed with a dejected tone before Kaeya seemed to chuckle at her misfortune. Her brows furrowed slightly, feeling a headache incoming while Kaeya observed his boss' actions.

His lilac eye darted its gaze outside the window before a small smile graced his lips.

"Jean, I don't think our Natlan princess is as unmotivated as you think," he said with a sly undertone in his voice causing Jean to follow his gaze outside. Y/n was ordering two familiar Fatui diplomats, even using her voice for effect. Keaya took amusement in the way the two agents ran around before splitting up. They looked like chickens who were about to have their heads cut off, heh. Jean smiled slightly as she saw the h/c haired woman turn to the knights on standby with a small reassuring smile. Perhaps Y/n liked being in Mondstadt more than she let on...?

Jean chuckled softly, her mood better after seeing the scene outside before bellowing out to the blue haired captain.

"Heh, I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her 'princess', Kaeya. She isn't like Miss Dona from the flower shop," Jean smiled as she saw Kaeya turn to face her with a strained one of his own.

"Hey now, Miss Dona is simply appreciative of my compliments, unlike that emotionless walking gem," Kaeya retorted, crossing his leg over his thigh, indicating that he was getting frustrated just talking about their relationship- or rather, lack of relationship. Jean laughed softly at his words before setting aside her finished pile of paperwork. 

"I'm sure we'd all like to get a bit closer to Master Y/n while she's here, just make sure to keep out of her way when she works. I fear she'd start treating the knights like she does the Fatui if we were to anger her."

Kaeya scoffed lightly at the grandmasters words, rolling his eye subtly. "I would never. And besides, Master Y/n treats the Fatui quite well, you know." Jean took a sip of her coffee before folding her hands together.

"She simply treats them like people, not slaves. Just like all people should be treated," Jean muttered before adding, "but she keeps them in check whenever they act out of line. And as you know, they've been doing a lot of that recently."

Kaeya stayed silent in agreement before another knock was heard.

"Come in," Jean called, and not a second later, Lisa and Amber came inside the office with unusually delighted expressions.

"Sorry for barging in unannounced, but something good happened in the library!" Amber cheered giddily, and Lisa stifled a dainty chuckle.

Their happiness seemed to be contagious since both Kaeya and Jean wore similar smiles, and Amber began to bounce with excitement. Lisa chuckled at the outriders antics, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Dear, don't get too excited now, just tell them calmly, okay cutie?" Lisa smiled, and Amber nodded rapidly. Jean chuckled at her outriders enthusiasm as she said something good happened for once. Curling her hands into fists to contain her excitement, the brunette cheered and her eyes sparkled as she yelled excitedly, "Master Y/n opened the gift and smiled! I knew she would like it, I just knew it!"

Lisa's smile broadened and Jean's eyes widened in delight before she looked over to a half-shocked-half-smug Kaeya, smiling slyly.

Kaeya chuckled lowly to himself.

"I didn't think she'd enjoy some of Diluc's failed attempts at instant coffee beans..."

Amber piped up, smiling knowingly.

"She's never had coffee before!"

"Wait, WHAT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely, Y/n.


End file.
